


Empty

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux wakes to an empty bed.





	

Hux doesn’t understand at first why sometimes he wakes to an empty bed. Normally it’s in the middle of the night, but he’s too tired to fully come to. By the morning, Kylo is back under the sheets, pushed up and around and into him. (Sometimes literally into him.) 

But it happens. Some weeks more than others, and he doesn’t know what to ask? Is Kylo insomniac? Does he sleep in bursts? Is it a Force thing? His eyes are dark and hooded the morning after, though he tries to push a smile up to them.

One night, he decides enough is enough. He needs to know, so when he rolls into an almost-cold patch… he keeps rolling until his feet hit the ground. He staggers, gummy-eyed and dull, until he finds Kylo.

Finds him, sitting on his ass with his knees to his chin. Arms around them, rocking himself very slightly back and forth. He’s silent, and Hux halts for a moment. Dare he?

Dare he intrude?

“Kylo.” It sounds more like Khklhy, and he watches the Knight jump guiltily.  


Lost eyes, a face that’s younger than the things that have happened to it.

“I’m sorry.”  


“What for?”  


“…waking you?”  


“You didn’t. I don’t… sleep so good without you.” And now he realises that sounds like a guilt trip, and it isn’t meant to be one.  


Hux moves, sitting alongside him. His legs bend at the knee, outward, and he pushes his soles together. It’s a firmer base, for how tired he is.

Kylo had a nightmare, he thinks. No other reason for the hushed tones, the distance, the shudder down his spine. He knows some of the contents of those, knows enough. Even if he only dreams of true things, there’s horror enough in that head to break any man.

“I’ll come back to bed in a minute.”  


“No rush,” Hux says. He sucks his top lip in, licks at the divot above. “Can I touch you?”  


Kylo looks confused by the question, but he agrees. Hux laces an arm around his waist, and puts his head on Kylo’s shoulder. A pause, and then Kylo’s head drops to rest on his. 

“Don’t need to talk about it, unless you want to,” Hux tells him. “I’m here. I’m here. You’re not in danger. You’re _safe_.”  


His Knight snaps a breath in on a lightsabre-like _hiss_. He says nothing, but he leans harder into him. 

Low, low circles on his hip, his waist, his back. Just bringing him back down to the hangar, letting him settle. Hux fights his eyes, and he listens to Kylo’s breathing slow. 

He can’t _stop_ the nightmares, but he _can_ be there to chase them away.


End file.
